Cliché Catastrophes
by awesomegirl13
Summary: I'm going to butcher, make fun of, exaggerate, and brutally murder all of the clichés that you fellow writers just love, and there is nothing you can do about it. Buckle up, because it's going to be a crazy ride. -Awesomegirl13
1. Chapter 1: My Mark of Athena

**_Cliché Catastrophes_**

**A/N: Hello all! I was just mourning the death of the PJO fandom with coffeeflavoredkisses, so I decided I'd write a story to show you guys what _true_ art is. Just kidding, but still… Anyways, in this story I'm going to butcher, make fun of, exaggerate (but not really) and brutally murder all of the clichés that you fellow writers just love. If we're lucky, no one will ever want to read another clichéd story _ever_ again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, and I don't own this clichés… thank gods. **

_My Mark of Athena/Son of Neptune/Whatever Books Come After That_

_Summary: What I think will happen in the next book. Yes, this has been done before, and this summary kinda sux, but read it! This is different then those other ones. Promise! I'm a pretty unique indevidule. _

"PERCY!"

"ANNABETH!"

I was so happy to see my beloved seaweed brain again, that I totally didn't notice the mega war going on around us. Apparently, the roman's didn't take to well to us Greeks coming in here and walking all over their ground, and Percy wasn't really available to calm them down. By the time we broke apart our kiss, everyone was dead. I cried. A lot. Then I slapped Percy. He hurt my feelings. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" I yelled. "YOU MADE EVERYONE DIE!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING ANNA-BOO?"

"I DON'T KNOW! WANNA RUN AWAY TOGETHER?"

"SURE! I DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT ANYONE BY MYSELF ANYWAYS."

"LOOK, REYNA AND JASON JUST KILLED EACH OTHER!"

"I TOTALLY THOUGHT THEY HAD SOME CHEMISTRY THERE!"

"ME TOO. MAYBE IT WAS A ROMEO/JULLIET TYPE OF THING!"

"WANNA STOP YELLING?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Good."

"Good."

"Look Annabeth, a spider!"

_A/N: How did you guyz like it? Sry I left you guyz on a cliffie. Bet you can't wait till the next chapter! Hehe. I'm awesome, aren't I?_

_Okay, I'm not going to write another chapter until I get ONE HUNDRED comments. Here that? ONE HUNDRED! You can do it guyz. Just remember: I'm worth it. _

**A/N: Well…. that was kind of… terrible. Ahh! I'm cluttering the fandom with my terrible story making fun of clichés… maybe I'm losing my touch. How about this, I'll show you a re-written version of the above, how it _should_ have happened.**

"Annabeth? Is that you? Gods! I haven't seen you in, well, forever."

"Percy? Percy! Oh my gods, I thought I'd lost you forever."

"Wanna hug dramatically?"

"Okay. Then, afterwards we can all sing karaoke."

***the mighty Jupiter sends lightening down from heaven, to strike the writer who would create such a horrible cliché. Annabeth and Percy run off, and actually do something in character.***

**_The end? _**


	2. Chapter 2: Demigods in High School

**_Cliché Catastrophes_**

**A/N: Whoa guys. I'm kind of surprised how much you guys liked this, just from the first hour that the first chapter was up :P (did that sentence make any since at all?) Anyways, I have some new material for you guys. Ahh! Cliché's. Ooh, and also, I've decided to start a war against bad fanfictions… so yeah. If you go to the bottom of my profile bio, you can see the link to join the fight. Onward! **

**Disclaimer: So yeah. I just looked in the mirror. Not RR, so I guess I don't own PJO… sorry guys.**

_The Demigods go to High School!_

_Sumary: Just like the title. The demigods go to highschool, and guess what? They're all in the same class! Find out what happends! Cliché I know, but it's ok cause it's all good. Sux at summaries. No flames! _

Well, it's me. Percy Jackson! And I'm about to go to my first day at my new Highschool. *I'm sorry, what Annabeth? Oh? High School is two words? Huh.* Anyways, I was walking into my first class when, "PERCY!"

"ANNABETH!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO PERCY!"

"WHY ARE WE SPEAKING IN CAPS LOCK?"

"I DON'T KNOW PERCY!"

"LETS STOP!"

"OKAY PERCY!"

Then I turned around, and I saw the last persons I ever expected to see. "Travis! Connor! Silena! Wait, Silena? Aren't you dead?" I asked, "Uhh yeah, but you're supposed to be Roman right now, so what does it really matter?" She replied. "Oh. Right. Look! It's Katie, and Clarrise! And Nancy Bobofitz from 6th grade! And My dad and the other gods in teenager form! And Nico! And Thalia! And Bianca!WAITSHE'SDEADTOO! That's so weird!" I yelled.

"HI PERCY!" They all replied.

"WHOA! YOU GUYS!" I replied back. Then, we all found out we were taking the same classes. We worked really hard, and had study dates together, and made ourselves feel better by hurting everyone elses feelings. Then there was teen drama, and Nancy fell in love with Clarrise, and Silena fell in love with my dad, and Travis fell in love with Katie, and my and Annabeth lived happily ever after! And Connor ended up with the author of this story because she is the most wonderfullest person in the entire world!

The end. FOR NOW!

_A/N: Yeah, so I thought that rocked. But since you guys reviewed good last time, I'm raising the review hostage to 200! Yayyyyyy! Bet youz cant wait till my next chapter. Good luck feeling sorry for urselvs! (now that I'mnot in the middle of a story, its ok to use txt language….) _

**How it should have happened:**

It was a beautiful day outside. The birds were chirping, the stars were singing there songs in the morning light. The gods were smiling upon Goode High School (two words.)

All these great things were happening, but some moron author decided it would be a _great_ idea to have all of the gods and demigods in the same high school. (two words.) However, this author had some serious consequences. What were those consequences? The author was sent to the same High School (two words) as the gods/demigods….

Thenthehighschool(twowords)blewupandeveryonedied!

**_The End? _**

**A/N: Whew. Well… that was odd. Haha, I use words that aren't words, but I'm pretty sure it works. Right? Anyways, you don't have to worry about me _seriously_ not writing until a get a certain amount of reviews… yet… I'm super happy, Starkid just posted their new musical… yay. **

**Anyways, hope you liked! Review!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	3. Chapter 3: Karaoke Night

**A/N: Guess what guys? I'm pretty overwhelmed by all of the awesome support I've gotten on this, so I decided to write another chapter ASAP! Yay! It's funny, because I totally didn't expect for this to get _any_ reviews…. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, and thank the gods I don't own any of these terrible ideas. Although, the idea for spoofing this one came to me through LongLastingDreams, and so did a few of the ideas in this. Thanks to her! **

_Karaoke Night_

_Summary: The demigods have a Karaoke night! I know it's a bit overdone, but I'm doing it way differen't, and I have a cool twist for zee ending vor you guhys. (scuse my language, I have a problem.) Plz review! No flames!_

_Diclaimer: All I own are my own butiful ideas. _

"Lalalala. Yeah. Lalalala yeahhh. You are the music in meee!"

"Hey, uhh Nico?" I asked, getting a rather bit annoyed by his singing. "What are you singing?"

"Do you like what I'm singing?" He asked me. "No." I replied. "I Do not like what you are singing." He pouted, and then Thalia walked into the room. The angels stopped their singing to watch her, because even though she was a hunter, she was pretty awesome.

"Nico! Were those beautiful words coming out of _your_ mouth? We must have a karaoke party!" She yelled.

"THAT'S A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A YELL!" I screamed.

"YOU'RE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A TURTLE!" She yelled back.

"A TURTLE?"

"YEAH A TURTLE." _(A/N: hehe sorry, that's an inside joke with me and my friendzez.)_

"WELL. AT LEAST I YELL BETTER."

"I AM AMUNE TO YOUR BURNS."

"OKAY. "

"WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING?"

"I DON'T KNOW THALIA, BUT I NORMALLY ONLY YELL WITH ANNABETH, SO I FEEL LIKE A CHEATER!"

Suddenly, all of Camp Halfblood appeared along with all of the gods, and the karaoke party was ready to begin. Since it was Nico's idea to sing anyways, he got to sing the first song. And since the author of this is a _huge_ One Direction fan, Nico decided it would be an amazing idea to sing one of their songs!

*post entire song lyrics here, even though they take up most of the story because they're such beautiful words.*

"AND THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!" The entire room filled with cheers, and Hades had to wipe the tears from his eyes because his son was _such_ a beautiful singer. Thalia ran up on stage, quit the hunters, and her and Nico ran off together. Then. out from the crowd I heard the familiar beautiful yell of my true love. "PERCY JACKSON! SING ME A LOVE SONGGGG!"

So I sang to her. And it was beautiful.

**the end!**

_A/N: So how's you guys like it? Did you like my twist in the end? With Thalia and Nico? I thought it was pretty original!_

**How it should have happened:**

"You are the music in meeee!"

"Hey Nico, isn't the a HSM song?"

"Yeah."

"From several years ago?"

"Yeah."

"That no one likes or listens to anymore?"

"Yeah."

"Carry on."

Suddenly, Thalia walked into the room, drawn by Nico's terrible singing. "Nico! That's some seriously bad singing. I think you've just killed about a million angels."

"Thanks?"

"No prob."

Suddenly, Nico had an idea. "Lets have a karaoke night!"

"NO!" We all screamed.

**_the end?_**

**A/N: Phew. I think that worked out okay….. but seriously, what are the chances that everyone will even agree to a karaoke night anyways? so yeah…. **

**If you liked it, REVIEW! If you hated it, REVIEW! If you don't care to review, REVIEW to tell me why you don't care! Any words are better than no words. 8-D**

**Thanks guyz!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	4. Chapter 4: Percy Joins Chaos's Army

**_Cliché Catastrophes_**

**A/N: Back again! I'm pretty awesome at uploading daily. Yay! The idea for this chapter was suggested by bluedolphin12! Thanks for that! So yeah, here's the next chapter: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

_Percy Joins Chaos's Army_

_Summary: This one is about percy joining chasos army after annabeth cheats on him rr no flames don't like don't read._

"Hey Percy. You have a new sibling. His name is John." Great, I thought as I skipped over to my cabin. How I love new siblings. The last time I got a sibling, he died… Long story. "Hi!" Said my new sibling John. "Hey." I said to my new sibling John. "So… You smell like tomato paste." I smell like tomato paste? Oh my gods. This hurts my soul. "UR SO MEAN!" I screamed, as I ran into the woods as fast as I can. I needed to get out of there as fast as I could. I didn't understand how he could just say something that mean….

"I don't smell like tomato paste! I don't!" I yelled into the empty forest. Unfortunatly for me, it wasn't an empty forest, and what I saw next would haunt me the rest of my life. "AHHH!" I screamed.

"AHH!" Annabeth yelled back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE WOODS?"

"I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU WITH TYSON, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE THINKING."

"WHAT IS IT WITH ME AND HALF BROTHERS?"

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT I LOVE TYSON MORE THAN YOU."

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"YOU STOP YELLING AT ME _PERCY._"

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

"YEAH. I DID. I DON'T LOVE YOU."

"OUCH. THIS HURTS ME SOUL."

_(A/N: I always thought throughout the entire book that this was happeneing, so I wondered what would happen if percy found out.)_

I turned around, and screamed and stomped out. I don't know why she could do this to me, but I absolutely know what I'll do now. I'm going to join Chaos's army. _(A/N: I don't actually know who chaos is, but everyone is writing stories like this, so I figured I'd give it a go. Can anyone tell me who she is?) _This she'll be sorry. They'll all be sorry. After years and years at this camp, I'm going to leave and join Chaos, because no girl cheats on PERCY JACKSON AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! ARGHHHH! Then I threw a huge hissy fit, and killed the entire camp and joined the bad guys. Because that's what I do. Like a boss.

_A/N: I thought you would like that one! REVIEW OR DIEEEE! I GIVE YOU COOKIESSSS! Sorry, I'm a bit hyper right now. _

**_How it should have happened:_**

"Hey Percy, you have a new sibling, his name is John."

"Umm. No I don't. I'm a child of the big three, and the only time my dad broke The Oath was when I was born, so even though the war ended, if I were to have another sibling it would still be a baby."

"Oh… He must be a son of Apollo then. Thanks though!"

I walked into the woods, just to stroll along, when I saw a site I never thought I would ever see. Annabeth and Tyson. In the woods. Together.

"ANNABETH! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?"

"What?" She replied. "No way. We're just picking berries. Juniper berries."

"Me afraid of Annybeth." Said Tyson.

"Oh… cool. I was afraid I'd have to join Chaos's army or something!" I replied, totally kidding. "Hahahahaha!" Laughed Annabeth and Tyson. "That's funny," They both said, "Because even if I _did_ cheat on you, you would never join Chaos's army! Hahahahaha!"

Suddenly, this dude named John appeared out of nowhere. "Dude. Percy, you smell like tomatoes."

"Umm…" I replied. "Yeah. You're weird. Get lost."

**_the end?_**

**A/N: Yeah… so that was… interesting? Well, review and let me know what you think! I'll probably end up writing a chapter for all the clichés out there, but if you give me suggestions I'll get those done first. *insert smiley face here!* **

**Later gaters, and thanks so so so so sososos much for all the reviews and awesome support! I'm totally shocked by the fact that I have 31 reviews on this story… Keep it up! **

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	5. Chapter 5: The Demigods Read the Books

**A/N: Hey again! Woot woot! Back with another chapter… (woot woot? Yup. I've finally cracked.) So yeah, this chapter comes from popular demand! Yayyy! Anyways, I don't own PJO. HOWEVER, I do own copies of the PJO books! Does that count? No? Oh well. At least I tried.**

_The Demigods Read the Books_

_Summary: Title says it all. Read and Review! No flames plz! This my first fanfic, so worship me blindly and make me feel good about my terrible writing. Thnx!_

"Pssst!" I heard a noise. "Psssst!" I heard it again. "PSSSST!"

"WHOA! Annabeth, it's you. You scared me there." I said, shouting as she jumped out of the bushes. "Sorry Perce," She replied. "No prob." I replied.

"So yeah." She said, "I found these books in the bushes, and they have your name on them. We should read them."

"OH!" I said, "Those books. Yeah. I wrote them."

"WHAT?" She yelled. "YOU WROTE THEM? HOW COULD YOU!"

"Whoa," I said back. "What'd I do wrong?"

"Umm… Percy. Why aren't you yelling at me back… We're _supposed _to be_ fighting _here._" _

"Oh." I said. "Why?" Annabeth sighed a deep sigh of annoyance. "Because the author wants it to be more dramatic! Stupid." Oh. Of course.

"FINE THEN! BUT ONLY BECAUSE I LOVE MYSELF MORE THAN I LOVE YOU!"

Suddenly, Thalia said, "So are we gonna read the books, or what?" Which is funny, because I totally didn't know she was there so I guess the author just stuck her here for no reason and I realize this is a run on sentence but I forgot how to use punctuation because the author is sort of new at this whole writing thing oh my josh hutcherson why is this sentence so long. Then, Nico, Travis, Connor, Leo, Jason, Piper, Drew, Silena, Bekendorf, Chiron, Zeus, Athena, Poseidon, Mr. D, Clarrise, Ares, Hestia, Kronos, Gaea, Apollo, Artemis, Atlas, Hera, Aphrodite, and a ton of other people randomly appeared out of nowhere. Because _everyone _wants to read the books I've written.

I'm just that cool.

Then we started reading, but everyone kept interrupting the story with their own ideas, because they're disrespectful and don't care about someone's _great work of LITERATURE!_ Then the author decided she didn't want to finish the story, because it would take too long. So she stopped after Chapter Three of the book.

_A/N: That was good stuff…. So good. So yeah. I'm like, crying right now guyzez. You are lucky you got a chapter up. I'm probably going to drop off the face of the earth soon, and not continue this story just because I don't feel like it. Thanks!_

**_How it should have happened: _**

I was walking through the camp when suddenly, "AHH!" Annabeth popped out in front of me. And it scared me.

"Geez Annabeth."

"Hey, so I found these random books in the bushes. They have your name on them. Wanna read them?"

"Uhh… Annabeth, hate to break it too ya, but we're dyslexic."

"Frank Zhang isn't." She said.

"Who?"

"Nevermind. Besides, these books are _magically_ written in Greek… so we can read it." She said.

"Umm… yeah, but we're ADHD. No way in Hades I'm going to sit down and read a 300+ page book."

"Good point. Wanna go attack an Aphrodite camper with swords?" She asked.

"Sure…" I said, excited at the mention of weapons. "Oh," She said, "And Seaweed brain?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Suddenly a random fan jumped out of the bushes and screamed "PERCABETHHHHHH FOREVAAAA! YEAHHHHH!" Before running off with a nerf sword.

"That was odd."

"Yes. Very peculiar."

**_the end?_**

**A/N: I swear, these things just get weirder and weirder… You guys still with me? Coolio. Well, review and tell me what you think! **

**And if any of you are HP fans, I have a new story up for that too. Yay writing!**

**Thanks,**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	6. Chapter 6: Annabeth the Superstar

**A/N: Yayayayay! I have over 60 reviews! That makes me really, reallllly happy. Thanks so much guys! Ahh! Anyways, here's another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Nope nope nope nope nope. I don't own _anything._**

_Annabeth the Superstar_

_Summary: Annabeth is a famous singer/moviestar/model/writer/everything else awesome. But when she meets Marine Biologist Percy, her life will change forever. Plz read and review! OOC Characters, and non demigods, but it's still PJO! _

I had just finished yelling at my incompetent (big word alert!) assistant, when I decided I wanted to go downstairs for a coffee break. "But Miss Chase! You need to practice for your giant humongo world tour coming up next week!" Ugh. All my life is just practice, practice, practice. "Oh please Mary, I'll practice in the shower." Me and Mary-Sue have been friends since we were little, but once I became a superstar she became my song-writer. We work together as a team. Even though she works for me… and calls me "Miss Chase."

I turned around, and went into the elevator. There was another guy in there, and he had black hair and sea green eyes. He looked at me for a little bit, before saying "Do you believe in first sight? Or should I walk by again?" I rolled my eyes before saying, "You didn't walk by to start with. I came into the elevator, and you were already here… but yes. I do believe in love at first site." And we fell in love instantly, then the elevator got stuck, and we spent hours talking about stuff. He knew that I was a supermega star, and I found out that he is a Marine Biologist. He works with dolphins and stuff. By the time I came out of the elevator, I knew what I needed to do. We exchanged numbers, and that was that.

Then I got that big movie deal. "It's probably the biggest opportunity you've ever been given!" Mary said, "The Hunger Games is the biggest movie yet, and they're offering _you_ the chance to play Katniss Everdeen! It's HUGE!"

"Yeah," I replied, "But I've never even read the books…. besides… if I take this deal, I'll have to go to North Carolina, and I'll never see that hot guy I met on the elevator EVER again." Then she started crying. A lot. "Aww Mary! What's wrong?" I asked.

"He *sob* is *sob* my *sob* ex *sob* boyfriendddd! *sob sob sob*" She wept. I felt bad, but not bad enough to cancel the date I scheduled with him. So that was it. I had to choose between my lifelong best friend and a chance to play the lead in a huge movie plus a world tour, or a cute Marine Biologist I met in an elevator. It was clear the option I had to choose. I couldn't just give up everything that was always important to me! So I called Elevator Guy. "Hey Percy…" I said. "Hey." he said. "Are we still on for Friday?" I asked. "Yep." He replied.

Our date was perfect. Beautiful, Magical. "So." He said after awhile. "I don't think this is going to work out."

"NO!" I yelled. "I GAVE UP A MOVIE DEAL, A WORLD TOUR, AND A BEST FRIEND FOR US TO BE TOGETHER!"

"WHAT?"

"I THOUGHT THIS WAS FOREVER."

"BUT ANNABETH, I'M MOVING TO NORTH CAROLINA! I HEAR JENNIFER LAWRENCE IS THERE. SHE'S PLAYING KATNISS IN THE HUNGER GAMES!"

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME"

"I'M NOT."

"PERCY. PEOPLE ARE STARING AT US."

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO STOP YELLING ANNABETH. I WANT TO YELL WITH YOU FOREVER."

"SO ARE WE BACK TOGETHER?"

"SURE!"

Then we moved to Australia where he studied Marine life, and I got to do a duet with Gotye that reached number two on iTunes.

It was awesome.

_A/N: Ta da! I don't even know how I thought up this story, but I thought it would be a cute idea. Along with two hundred other people who thought this was good idea. But I'm original. Thanks!_

**_How it should have happened:_**

(twelve years earlier)

"Hi Guys! I'm Annabeth, I'm twelve, and I want to sing for you. So that you will give me a record deal."

"But aren't you a demigod?"

"What? No. I don't know what that is."

"But isn't this a PJO fanfiction?"

"Yeah."

"And aren't you Annabeth Chase, child of Athena?"

"Yeah, but not in this fanfic. Because in this fanfic I'm OOC."

"Ahh. I see."

"So do I get the record deal?"

"No."

"That's sad."

Then I met a twelve year old Percy Jackson in an elevator, and he used a pick up line on me, so I punched him out.

**_ the end?_**

**A/N: Well then. Hope you liked that? Those fics just bug me… they aren't even PJO based! *sigh* oh well… So yeah, tell me what you think. I ADORE your reviews. I read each and every one of them, and they make my day super super happy. Well, thanks again!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	7. Chapter 7: Facebook

**A/N: Pssst! Hey guys! I have an idea that I'm really excited about. Can I tell you about it? Okay, so as you guys might have realized, I'm nearing the 100 review mark! So, as a special "Yay 100 Reviews!" chapter, I'm going to ask each one of you that wants to participate, to PM me _one_ sentence under the subject "Cliché Catastrophe!" With those sentences, I promise to write my "Yay 100 Reviews!" chapter as an amazing cliché clash, with each one of those sentences in it at least once. So yay! You all get to help write the hundred reviews chapter! Pretty cool, right? PLUS, all who help me with that will get there name in a "Shout Outs!" list I'll post at the bottom of the "Yay 100 Reviews!" chapter. Sound good? Good! Thanks guys, for helping this work out for me!**

_The Demigod's On Facebook:_

_Summary: The demigod's are addicted to facebook! Follow their epic journeys through the cyper world. Wheee! First story, so be nice to me even if it sux._

**Percy Jackson: Checked into Camp Half-Blood**

_(No One Likes This)_

**Percy Jackson****:** Hey guys! Back for the summer!

_(no one likes this.)_

**Percy Jackson****:** Hey… where'd all my friends go? Last I checked I had over 500 friends… this sucks.

**Annabeth Chase:** Thanks for all de-friending Percy guys!

**Clarrise: **No problem, I hate him more than I hate you.

**Luke:** I'm dead!

_(500 people like this) _

**Annabeth: **^^ Spoiler alert! Spoiler alert!

**_(Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Tyson No-Last-Name, and 480 other people friended Percy Jackson.)_**

**Percy Jackson:** Does anyone else think this whole "facebook" thing is totally lame?

**Annabeth: **What do people even do on here anyways?

**Katie:** I play Farmville.

**Annabeth: **Of course. How cliché.

_(all of fanfiction likes this)_

_A/N: Hope you liked this chapter and stuff…. so yeah… REVIEWWWW!_

**_How it Should Have Happened:_**

**_Percy Jackson:_**_ Logs on to facebook:_

_(no one likes this)_

**Percy Jackson:** Hey! This facebook thing is cool!

**_(Every Monster Ever attacks the unsuspecting Demigods as they use facebook. That's what they get for using technology.)_**

**_the end?_**

**A/N: By far not my best work. Oh well, maybe you guys will have liked it. I'm so disappointed in myself. It's kind of short too… and choppy… and not very comical. Idk, facebook is just so hard to do a cliché parody on… hmph. Well, cut me some slack, because I'm home sick. So yeah. I just don't feel well enough to write a decent story.**

**Thanks?**

**Kay, bye.**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	8. Chapter 8: Truth or Dare

**A/N: Hey again! So yeah… I fail at daily uploading. It's not my fault though! I just got busy. So yeah, anyways, I have a chapter here that was requested several times by my awesome reviewers. Oh, and I just want to let you guys know that if I make fun of a clichéd story, and you've written one just like it, then sorry. But not really. I mean, I'm sure you guys are talented writers, but good ideas are always nice too. :) So yeah. Although, I actually do have a clichéd story out there. *gasp!* because the first story I ever wrote was a TorD fic. And I have a Dear Fanfiction story, but when I wrote that it wasn't actually that clichéd. So yeah. Just thought I'd throw that out there… because if you get offended, well, the whole point of this story is to offend people :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

_Truth or Dare!_

_Summary: all the pjo characters play truth or dare and stuff._

"percy! percy!" screamed nico, totally ooc. "thalia came up with the great idea to play truth or dare!"

"Thalia?" I asked, because it doesn't really sound like anything she'd come up with.

"yeah thalia! i think its an awesome idea and you will play it with us!"

"Nico?" I asked, starting to get a bit creeped out by the way he was talking. It was something I just couldn't place my finger on. It befuddled (Big Word Alert!) me. Then, I realized it. "Nico! You are talking without any capital letters!" He looked at me for a minute, then cought my meaning. "Oh my gods!" He replied, finally using good grammar on the "O." "I totally didn't even realize I was doing that. That is tots hilar." Then, a look of horror crossed his face. I wondered a bit what was worrying him, when I looked up. I saw something coming, but I just couldn't place my finger on what it was. I thought about it for a long time. Then… it hit me.

Two hours later I finally regained consciousness, to find a really angry Thalia standing above me. "Percy! We've been waiting for you forever to play truth or dare with us! Come on. The entire camp is there, it'll be really fun." And she was right. It was amazing.

The first dare was Travis daring Connor. He dared Connor to breath, but Connor started crying. "Travis! Why did you dare me that? You _know_ I'm allergic to air!" Then they both ran off. Then, Nico asked Thalia out on a dare, and she said yes, and Artemis came, and we all thought she was going to kick Thalia off the hunters, but apparently Artemis is a Thalico shipper. "Say what?" She said. "You two are together? Ohemgee. That is so cute! I totally ship Thalico. Like, all the way!" So she let Thalia date Nico, and stay a hunter. Then Nico became a hunter too.

Then me and Annabeth got together, and it was really cute. The entire game revolved around our cute little Percabeth romance, and the other campers came in to do stuff occasionally. And a bunch of people came back from the dead to play it with us! Nico organized that whole "bringing the dead back" thing, because he was totally happy about the whole him and Thalia thing.

It was an amazing night. And stuff…

**_How it Should Have Happened: _**

"Sup Purse." Nico said to me, in a totally cool voice. I sighed, and said "What do you want now Nico?"

"Ugh. There's a game of Truth or Dare going on, and your attendance is requested."

"Ick."

"I know."

So we walked over to join the game. It was the stupidest thing in the entire world. All the dares were really lame, like "jump on one foot" and "spin around in circles" or even "sing your favorite song as loud as possible." And not very many people had fun. Then I was dared to kiss Annabeth, and she started yelling at me.

"EWW! WHAT? NO WAY I'M KISSING HIM. I'M A VEGITARIAN! HE LIKES MEAT! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"WELL THANKS A LOT ANNABETH! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING OUT!"

"WE ARE! BUT YOU'RE STILL DISGUSTING!"

Then Thalia tried to keep the peace. Of course, I don't even know what she was doing there, considering she was a Hunter and all.

"SHUT UP THALIA!"

"YEAH THALIA! SHUT UP NO ONE LIKES YOU."

She shut up. Then Nico asked her out, and she beat him to death. It was kind of sad actually. Then I come to find out that Travis and Connor planned this whole thing, and then didn't show up. We looked around for a bit, and then I saw them running out of my cabin with bags full of my stuff. I was robbed.

**_the end?_**

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. Hope you liked that one? I kind of poked fun at my own first story a bit in this. Haha, everyone had to start somewhere, right? Unfortunately my first start was filled with Clichés and OOC characters… *cough* Anyways, I haven't gotten 100 reviews yet, but keep sending in your phrases! Thanks, and Review!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	9. Chapter 9: 100 Review Crack Fic!

**A/N: Hey guys! 100 reviews! YAYYYY! Oh, and sorry for failing epically at the daily uploads… What can I say? life gets in my way sometimes. So yeah, here comes the story you guys helped me write! And, as some of you may have guessed, today I will be making fun of…. drum roll please…..CrackFics! Wooooohooo! (I'm so weird. xD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, or the lines that make up the majority of this story.**

* * *

"Look perce-face! Percypercypercy!"

"Annaboo, you know how much I hate it when you call me perce-face."

"I know! But it's just so cute!"

Percy and Annabeth, along with a few other demigods, were just hanging out and being cool. Currently, they were partying in a deserted subway tunnel just hanging out. Then, suddenly, things started flying out on top of them! "THE OWLS ARE FLYING! PERCY! THE OWLS ARE FLYING!" See, Annabeth had been waiting for several years for these poor little animals she had been nursing back to health to fly away. Tonight, it happened. And that is why they were dancing in a subway tunnel. To celebrate. Suddenly, Nico popped up out of no where.

"Percyyyyyyy!" He whined. "My cheese refuses to stop dancing with us, even when I got Thalia to kiss it."

"Dude man, I feel your pain. Annabeth refuses to stop dancing too…. although I didn't have Thalia kiss her, because that would be kind of weird." Percy replied. "The zebra's are coming! The zebras are coming!" Annabeth yelled, and just at that moment the zebras came running down the tunnel, ready to attack anyone who crossed their paths. However, one zebra in particular popped up out of nowhere, and it turned into Athena! She lunged to attack Percy. She hated Percy for dating her daughter. "Mom!" Annabeth cried, "Please don't eat Annabeth!" Everyone was a bit shocked, because they didn't exactly know what was going on. Athena spoke up. "I'm not eating Annabeth. I'm eating Percy." Everyone went "ohhh!" and then started dancing again. Then, Percy turned on the Zebras, and they all turned into Pandas… They were all yelling things at him. And he was sad. He turned to Athena again. "Look! If it makes this any better. I'll break up with Annabeth! PICO FOREVER!"

"Pico?"

"It's a couple name…"

"I don't even want to know."

Then everyone danced again.

_A/N: That was a great chapter! Crackkkficccc. Man, I'm sooo tired. It's soooo late at night. Ughhhhh. Although I do admit, this is some of my best work… _

**_How it Should Have Happened: _**

"PICO FOREVERRR!"

"PERCY! YOU ARE GOING CRAZY!"

"I KNOW ANNABETH, I KNOW."

"BUT I LOVE YOU PERCY!"

"I KNOW ANNABETH, I KNOW."

"BUT I'LL DIE WITHOUT YOU PERCY!"

"I KNOW ANNABETH, I KNOW."

Suddenly, Percy woke up from his long nap and started crying. What a crazy dream. Then he realized where he was. "Aww man! I drooled all over my homework." Annabeth came into the kitchen, where he was doing his homework. "Hey! Are you ready for our date tonight?" She asked. "Yeah," He replied. "Man, I hate biology. I hope it crawls into a hole and dies right next to geometry."

"Yeah, I totally understand." She said, patting him on the head. "Oh my gods! Your hair is so Pantene pro-v soft!"

"Thanks?"

**_the end?_**

* * *

**A/N: Well… that might have been one of my… uhh… stranger works? Below this is a list of all the people who sent phrases in, and a list of all the original phrases :) Hope you liked this chapter! Review, and thank you.**

**-Awesomegirl13 **

* * *

The Owls are Flying!

My cheese refuses to stop dancing, even when I get Thalia to kiss it.

I hate biology. I hope it crawls into a hole and dies right next to geometry.

Shut up! You stupid freaking panda puff.

Percy! Your hair is so Pantene pro-v soft!

Mom! Don't eat Annabeth!

*MMjrox88

*Peace, Love, Owls

*Katie Gardner

*LongLastingDreams

*Katerina Riley

*april-babe16


	10. Chapter 10: Thalico!

**A/N: Whoa guys. Long time no write, huh? Sorry. I got a bit distracted, started a few new stories (You should check them out!) and got busy studying for Finals…. so yeah. My bad! Anyways, enjoy this new chapter I'm writing for you guys! Here we go. Shout out goes to Katie Gardner for telling me my writing was great, and slightly disturbing. That's always what I like to hear! xD**

* * *

_The Thalico Fic_

_Sumry: Thalia quits the Hunters, and falls in love with a certain dark someone. ;) *cute winking face* reeeaaaddd itttt. cause it rox. first fic! flames go die! I like math! wahhh! this summary suckssss! wooooo!_

_A/N: Got a unique idea right here guys! This hasn't been done before. Nope, not once. I swear it. No thalico stories like this, I promise ya. La la. I'm unique! Wheeee!_

"Uhh… Artemis?" Thalia asked the meanest goddess in the world who tries to break up Thalico, "I… uhh… I'm quitting the hunt." Artemis wasn't happy. "WHAT?" She shrieked, causing a huge scene and making even the monsters stop to listen. Thalia let out a giggle, then said, "I'm too much of a flirt to not date guys! Besides. I don't like being tied down. I'm going back to camp! Wheee!" Artemis looked shocked. "Well then. I see we must part ways, and I shall let you leave the hunt unharmed even though you made a vow. Later girly."

Then Thalia skipped off to camp, where she saw all of her friends again. Especially a certain cute son of Hades. _(A/N: oh em gee. who could it be?) _"Ughhhh. I'm so creepy dark emo it hurts. I don't know what to do, because I really want someone to love, but I'm so emo no one will ever be my girlfriend. Ughhhhh. I wear an aviators jacket, and I'm dark and Thalia's punk, so even though we're years apart in age and we don't have much else in common and our dad's hate each other, we must be meant to be." Thalia looked at the awesome glory of the boy speaking, then she said, "Nico. I love you. Let us run away together!" Nico looked overjoyed for a minute, and it almost looked as though they might run away together, but then the author realized this story was only a few hundred words, so she had to add some more drama and try to avoid insta-lova a bit. "WAIT!" Thalia said, suddenly changing her mind. "I cannot love you Nico. I hate you. I shall shove you up against this tree and draw a ka nife to your throat." _(A/N: haha ka-nife. that's how me and my besties say knife. cause it sounds cool. ya know? I just lovelovelove these middle of the story authors notes, even though fanfiction says they aren't allowed. weeeee. wheeee!) _"Ohh!" Screamed Nico, like a little girl. "My true love hates me! I must run and cry!" Then Nico ran into the lake at camp, and tried to drown himself. Percy jumped in just in time

And saved him, just as the author realized her paragraph was getting too long so she started a new paragraph right in the middle of a sentence. "Alas! Alack! My suicide attempt failed to work!" Then Nico and Thalia magically ended up on a quest together, where they secretly hid their love. Then they couldn't take it anymore. Nico tried to jump off a cliff, and Thalia conquered her fear of heights by saving him. The author decided to tell not show, and made what could have been a pretty good scene with the right writer, a butcher kill slash fest. Then they all got together it was the wedding of the century and artemis showed up as the maid of honor and everyone was ooc THE END!

Wheee!

**_How it Should Have Happened:_**

"Hey…" Thalia said to Artemis one day, as they were hunting in the woods. "I was just thinking, and even though I would _never_ think of leaving the hunt, (because that's not the kind of girl I am,) I was thinking I should go back to camp for a few days. Just check on things. You know?" And Artemis thought that was an amazing idea, so she let Thalia go for a bit.

As soon as Thalia got to camp, she saw Nico and Percy and Annabeth waiting for her.

"Hey Cuz." Nico said, as soon as he saw her.

"Sup Nico."

"So I had this crazy dream that we got married, and everyone was calling us Thalico."

"Ha! That's creepy."

"And disturbing."

"Besides, I hate boys!"

"And technically, I'm a lot older than you."

"And physically, I'm a lot older than you."

"This is a funny thing, is it not?"

"Definitely Thales."

"Don't call me Thales."

"Sure thing Thalia."

"What are Percy and Annabeth doing?"

"Oh, they're just yelling at each other. After all, it's not a cliché catastrophe without Percy and Annabeth yelling, right?"

"Good point."

"Well, Later Nico. I'm going back to the Hunters now."

"Have fun!"

"Will do!"

"Kill a monster for me!"

"Sure thing!"

"Man… I'm glad I'm not dating her…. we have nothing in common. Besides, I already have a girlfriend."

*All Nico-Fangirls appear.*

"NICOOOOO! WHO DO YOU LOVEEEEE?"

"Awesomegirl13. One of the only accurate pairings out there."

"SOBBB!"

**_the end?_**

* * *

**A/N: So yeah… Nico and I… pretty cool, huh? *cough* So yeah, thanks for everything guys! Sorry I left for a little while. I honestly forgot all about you guys! Sorry…. So yeah, don't forget to review! I love youuuuuu. And you now have a thousand word chapter. Whoopie! (Whoopie? Is that a word? Sorry guys for my randomness. Frozen Caramel Lattes do a lot to my brain…) **


	11. Chapter 11: Demigods Find Fanfiction!

**A/N: Well, it has been awhile, hasn't it? Funny thing how much people like reading purposely bad fanfictions, but if someone were to write a "good" fanfiction that ended up being horrible, everyone would hate it. I guess it just depends on the attitude of the Author, right? So yeah. Enjoy it! Enjoy the pain!**

* * *

_The Demigods Find Fanfiction!_

_Summary: What happens when demigods find fanfiction? read and find out. _

"Percy! I found something you might think interesting." Annabeth said, running towards me. "Come over here to this random computer." I was pretty stinkin curious about what she could of found, but instead of going to check and see what it was, I just sat here and thought about what it could be for awhile. Then I thought about how pretty Annabeth is… then I thought about how pretty Annabeth would be in a—

"Percy!" She yelled, "Get over here!" So I went over to see what she was talking about. "So this is a website called Fanfiction. It's where aspiring writers write incredibly amazing stories about US!"

"Us?" I replied, shocked. I didn't even know mortals knew about us demigods. "Yeah." She replied. "Us. See, what most people don't know is that we aren't real. We're just a work of fiction. Characters in a book. Cool stuff." I was shocked, for about three seconds, then I went to check out what they wrote. "Look! This story thinks Nico and Thalia would be perfect together. This one thinks that Travis and Katie go together. This one supports Percabeth—that's us." She said, and I smiled. Percabeth. Cute name. We laughed for hours and hours and hours about these terrible authors, then we read a story about Annabeth and Luke together, and I got pretty angry.

"THAT'S IT! I KNEW YOU STILL LOVED HIM! I'M DONE!" Then I stomped off, and the author switched to Nico's POV in the middle of the paragraph without alerting the readers. So anyways, I was feeling like my usual dark gothy sad self, when I noticed Annabeth and Percy yelling again. I went to go check out the fight, and I saw the computer just sitting there randomly. I went to go check it out. "Hmmm… What do these letters mean? Look! This one must be a friendship story about me and Percy. It says it's rated… lets see… M/A? I've never heard of M/A before. I guess that stands for Much Awesomeness. I guess I'll read it then!..." Then I began reading. It was scary. It was really scary. It went into great detail about stuff that should not be anywhere. I'm just a little kid! Then I started crying. Sadly. It was so disturbing! I shut the computer, and smashed it into a million pieces.

No more Fanfiction.

_How it Should Have Happened:_

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, I ran over to her, completely annoyed that she dragged me away from the last Twilight book. Edward and Bella were getting married! Sorry, wait what? Oh. Yes. Annabeth. "Yeah Anny?"

"Don't call me Anny," She said, "Anyways, there's this site on here called Fanfiction. Where people write about us." She turned on her computer, then a swarm of angry monsters came and attacked the camp and ate us.

Suddenly, POV switch to Nico happened. "Wow…" I said, in my emo-y voice. "That's why demigods don't use computers."

* * *

**_the end?_**

**A/N: Cool story bro. **

**Anyways, I'm just going to hope that you review this story… so yes. *smiley face!* Thanks guys! Love you all muchly.**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	12. Chapter 12: The Percabeth Songfic

**A/N: Well… it certainly has been awhile, huh? ((don't kill me!)) I've just been busy with other fandoms!... and… stuff. Today I am tackling the… wait for it… SONGFIC! But in order to _not_ break rules on this site and have this story get deleted, I am going to _not_ use real song lyrics. Besides. It will make it more awesome. And the song is completely ridiculous on purpose. (Because lets face it, most songs used for songfics are.)**

* * *

_The Percabeth Songfic_

_Sumarry: annabeth listens to the radio and finds a perfect song that relates to her and percy. songfic. Not cliché, making it original. _

_a/n: hey guyz! Long time no writy-writ. This song isn't super known, but I think it fits percabeth perfectly. The lyrics are underlined._

Annabeth was listening to the radio, and a song came on. She knew all the lyrics by heart, it was by far her favorite song. Although she knew all the lyrics, she never really paid attention to what they said. But this time she did.

sometimes the rain hits my window and I think of you and get sad.

Sometimes, when the rain hits the window of the Athena cabin, Annabeth thinks of percy and gets sad.

sometimes tears roll down my face and I love you more than my dad.

Sometimes, when tears roll down her face, she realize that maybe… just maybe… she love you more than her dad who's barely part of her life at all.

that time when we went bowling will always be etched into my heart.

One time, anny-boo dreamed that her and percy fought a monster together that was shaped like a bowling ball. It was magical. And wasn't a stretch at all. Even though this song doesn't relate to our romance at all.

don't make me start, don't make me start stopping to love you.

Tears started to run down annabeth's face as she realized she never wanted to be left alone by percy. if he ever left she would kill herself.

so don't leave me.

She prayed that Percy would never leave her.

so don't leave me.

she prayed that percy would never leave her.

just drink some green tea.

annabeth was allergic to green tea.

and love me baby. 

Annabeth and Percy would always be together forever.

**_How it should have happened:_**

Annanbeth looked around her carefully, making sure that no one was around to see her illegally using the internet. She then typed Pandora Radio into the search engine. (Ha. Greek Mythology reference.) One of her favorite songs came on, the lyrics were a bit ridiculous, but that's mostly why she loved the song. It was awesome making fun of bad music. She started to sing, and a thought came into her head. "Hey. This song relates to me and Percy." Then she laughed at how ridiculous the idea was, and started singing along.

_This Content Has Been Removed Due To Copyright Issues. Please Refer To Guidelines About Use Of Lyrics You Do Not Own. Thank You For Your Patience. This Story Will Be Removed Shortly._

_-Fanfiction Administrators._

**_the end?_**

* * *

**A/N: So…. that story… maybe I lost my touch a bit, but hey! I just had to get the disgraceful idea of "Song Fics" out of my head. It's against the rules, and most of the songs don't relate to any of the characters… at all.**

**Thanks! Don't forget to review! (If any of you are still readers after all this time….) Maybe I won't forget about this story next time! **

**-Awesomegirl13 (who grows less awesome every month she doesn't update.) **


	13. Chapter 13: The Evil Rachel Fic

**A/N: Well. Now I feel even more increasingly guilty considering I forgot about you, but you obviously never forgot about me! I got six reviews within the first thirty minutes of posting! Man, I totally love you guys. So anywho, I'm giving you another chapter as soon as I possibly could, and I hope you enjoy it! (The state of the fandom depresses me endlessly.) This next chapter doesn't necessarily address a certain cliché plot in particular, but more cliché characterization.**

* * *

_The Evil Rachel Fic_

_Summary: Rachel gets jelus of Annabeth and decides to be a complete loser jerk face about everything. _

_a/n: I hate Rachel so much, and I'm pretty sure you guys feel the same way, so I decided to write a story completely throwing her book personality out the window and making her seem much worse than she is in real life. enjoy!_

I was jealous to say the least. Annabeth. How could she not see that me and Percy were perfect for each other?! We kissed for the gods sake! Just because she comes along and acts all perfect for him… well. She's not perfect for him. I am. We compliment each other.

I raced to the Athena cabin, my blonde hair flipping behind me. (_A/N: lets just pretend shes a blonde in this because blondes are dumb and rachls dumb and I'm too lazy to look up her real hair color in the book and ive only read it once so don't judge me! teehee)_ Then I knocked on the door. Annabeth opened it up. Perfecto. "Hi Annabeth! So since we're besties and all, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? Oh. And Percy wants you to meet him at the docks later." Percy didn't really want to meet her. I just said that so that she would think percy was standing her up. I'm so evil like that.

Then I raced off to Percy. "Hi Percy-Poo!" I said, tossing my hair behind my shoulder and giggling like a drunk school girl. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out later. You know, around the general area of the docks. I'm a good kisser. And my dad's rich. So we're perfect for each other!"

Then Percy said no to me, which no one had _ever_ done before. I was furius. I cried. A lot. Then I used my super-oracle-powers to curse Camp Half Blood, then I threw myself off a cliff and killed myself somehow. And Percy and Annabeth lived happily ever after because I'm just a silly little ditz who got in the way.

The enddddd!

_a/n: wasn't that awesome? definitely how it should happen in the bookz. sorry if characters seem a bit ooc. it's my first Fanfic! _

_How It Should Have Happened:_

R.E.D. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. That's me! Yeah, so I liked Percy once, can you blame me? Then Annabeth came along, and I knew… well… I knew he had some serious feelings for her, so I backed off. Percy is an amazing guy, and a great friend. I want him to be happy, and if that's not with me, then that's perfectly OK. I really, honestly do hope that he and Annabeth are happy together.

Wait, what's that? I'm sorry, repeat that one more time? Oh gods. Oh gods.

Guys. You will _not_ believe this! Apparently, this Mary-Sue blonde OOC version of myself was wandering around camp pretending to be me. Ridiculous, huh? She kept screeching about how her and Percy were perfect for each other… than… she threw herself off a cliff. Sounds like crazy, right?

* * *

**A/N: Sooo did you like that? I was just struck by the realization that this is my most popular story. Which is odd, because I always assumed Dear Fanfiction was. (just a warning, the Harry Potter one was just deleted, so the original might be deleted any day now.) Anywho, thanks so much for all the great support guys! Hope you didn't mind the long, long wait this time :P **


	14. Chapter 14: Percy Has a Sister WHOA!

**A/N: Back again! Blah. And I'm frustrated because I found out someone has been basically plagiarizing one of my stories. Like, almost word for word. Whatevs. Part of me wanted to do a chapter on that, just because I see so many copy-cats on this site, buuuut I decided against it. Anywho, decided to do this one instead, considering I keep seeing these around and they're completely ridikulus. (ha. now that was a _Sirius_ bad pun!) Anywho, and OH! 200 reviews! Thanks so much for that guys, I love you all to pieces!**

* * *

_Percy's Sister:_

_Sumarry: A new girl comes to camp! Who can she be related to? certainly not a handsom son of the sea! See what happens, and maybe she'll fall in love with Annabeth's New Brother?_

_A/N: Hi guyz! I know it's cliché, but ive wanted to do this for a really long time, and I've finally figured out how to make it original so don't judge._

A new girl had entered camp. She looked a bit confused, and had no idea what was happening. For some reason, I felt a connection with her, and wanted to go talk to her.

"Hi." I said, walking over to say hi.

"Hi." She replied, mimicking my tone a lot. She looked really familiar. Black hair, green eyes, and a winning smile. Not to mention a charismatic attitude. She looked up at me, "I don't know what's happening. One minute I was on a school field trip, and the next minute I was making fountains explode."

Funny. It seems to be a similar story to how I found out I was a demigod…. exploding fountains, I wonder why she could be related to?

I showed her around, pointing her towards the Hermes cabin, explaining to her that's where she'd be staying until she got claimed.

That evening, I noticed she was making the water do fun stuff to entertain the little kids. Strange, I wonder who her parent could be. Then she got up and jumped in the lake, staying under for a really long time without needing to breath. Strange. I wonder who her parent could be.

This girl was almost as puzzling a case for deciding who she was related to as I was when I first came to camp. She sure was difficult. Lets look at the variables: She can breath under water. She can control water. She loves the ocean. She looks just like me. She acts just like me.

Huh. Maybe she's a Daughter of Aphrodite.

That night she was claimed. BY NONE OTHER THAN MY DADDY OMG OMG I HAVE A SISTER! And my daddy had to break the great oath to make her! And now I'm once again not the only kid of the prophesy! And THIS IS A MAJOR PLOT TWIST SUPPOSEDLY!

The next day I heard some disturbing news. She was dating Annabeth's new brother. Which is weird. Because I like Annabeth, and my sister likes Annabeth's brother, and the author had this happen for no reason aside from some weird fluffly double date scenes. Sounds legit.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed, running towards him. "WHAT?" Percy replied.

"YOUR SISTER IS DATING MY BROTHER!"

"WELL YOUR BROTHER IS DATING MY SISTER!"

"I WANT HER TO BREAK UP WITH HIM!"

"I WANT HIM TO BREAK UP WITH HER!"

"WHY?"

"YOU FIRST!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND IT'S WEIRD!"

"STOP YELLING AT MEEEEE!"

"YOU FIRST!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING ANYWAYS?!"

"BECAUSE IT CAN'T BE A CLICHÉ CATASTROPHE WITHOUT US GETTING INTO A FIGHT AND YELLING!"

"GOOD POINT! LETS RUN OFF AND BE ATTRACTIVE TOGETHER!"

"OKAY!"

But then the Author had nothing else to do with this story, and nowhere else for the plot to move that didn't involve stupid pointless quests or taking over Percy's life.

**_How It Should Have Happened:_**

"Percy!"

"Yeah Annabeth?"

"There's a new girl in your class. She loves the ocean, and… well… I think she might be your sister."

"That's stupid. You're stupid. My dad only broke the oath once, and that was for me. Besides, I like having the cabin to myself. Tell her to go away, or stop being a liar."

"Okay."

Then it turned out she was just related to a minor god that liked water a little bit. Her and Percy became friends though.

_the end?_

* * *

**A/N: Blah blah blah. Love you guyzzzzz! I'll try and write again soon, okay? Thanks for all the awesome reviews! 200! WOOO! **


	15. Chapter 15: Txt Talk: A Shrt Stry

**A/N: So now I am going to write about a certain writing style that plagues the fandom. It may as well be considered a Cliché in itself. Of course, because of the writing style, it _will_ be pretty short. You prepared? Okay. Now put away your phones, because this is THE TEXT LANGUAGE!**

* * *

_The Txt Language Story_

_Smry: hi guyz, just riting this stry tht just came in my head bout stff. its gr8, so give it a chnce._

_A/N: guyz my fone got taken away so I'm gonna practice tlkng like an idiot on here 4 a bit. _

It waz a drk and cloudy day. "annabeth!" prcy yelled 2 his luvr. "im here prcy!" an-beth replied. 'lets go on a quest! a quest 4 true luv."

Prcy thought it was a gr8 idea, so they all went off to frollik in the bushes 2gether. "brb annbeth! tis is important." he said, as he walked towards his fate.

"imma gonna go die now. gtg."

then prcy died and annbeth cried dee end.

**_How it Should Have Happened:_**

It should have never happened. In any way, shape, or form.

* * *

**A/N: So that was super duper short. But that's OK. I've actually seen way to many stories that pretty much look like this, but I couldn't even keep it up that long! I don't get how anyone thinks using that sort of language is easier….**

***cough***

**Anyways, I figured I could get away with a really short one because you already got one today, so I hope you liked it! :) **

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	16. Chapter 16: The Big Three Band

**A/N: Hey again! It's me. You know, I really like these Authors Notes because I get to talk about whatever I want and no one can tell me to shut up :) Like, for example, right now I'm talking about how I'm on Word, and I made the text really big, so just this Author's Note has taken up, like, ten pages so far. Pretty cool, huh? And this stories pretty cool too, because I get praised for sounding incredibly stupid. Anywho, hope you like this next chapter! It's going to be about a non-demigod cliché that I've seen several times. Several. With a capitol "S." **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah suck. NEVER MIND! (Translation: I don't suck. I mean own. I mean… never mind.)**

* * *

_The Big Three Band._

_Summary: Thalia, Percy, and Nico form a band! No demigods. Completely human. A bit OOC, I know, but read it anyways! _

_A/N: Sup homies. Read it, review it, love it, because I LOVE YOU._

"Hi… uhh. Thalia." Nico said to his cousin Thalia as they were walking down the hallways of Goode High School. (Two Words.) That's the High School (two words) that Nico, Thalia and Percy (OXFORD COMMA! MISSING THE OXFORD COMMA!) go to along with Percy's long time girlfriend Annabeth. Percy and Nico our cousins, and (_A/N: lets just pretend that Nico isn't thirteen here, because I want him and Thalia to be *SPOILER ALERT!* a love interest later in the story, and I can't if he's in middle school. So they're both Juinors, oka?) _Thalia isn't their cousin, but she has a secret crush on NICOOOO! (shh. don't tell Nico.) I just accidentally said she was his cousin at the beginning, but forgot I said that and dropped the cousin thing later in the story because I want it to have something to do somewhat in the plot and this sentence makes no since but you're supposed to understand it anyways because you have magical word-dissection properties.

Anyways, "Hi Nico! What's up?" Thalia said back to Nico, he replied with a question… (no duh.) "Uh… Thalia? So I was wondering if You Me and Percy wanted to start a band because I think it would be a good idea. And we'd rock. And go on national tour. And everyone would love us.

"OMG NICO THAT'S A GREAT IDEA AS LONG AS I CAN BE THE GOTH EMO LEAD SINGER AND WE CAN BE A PUNK BAND! YESSS A PUNK BAND! Ooh. We should sing some Blink-182 songs. Maybe a bit of American Hi-Fi! But that would be considered Young-Punk, right? Would we want to go in a more Punk-Rock direction? THIS IS SO EXCITING!"

"Actually, I was thinking we should write our own cheap, worthless lyrics. We can be more original that way."

"Sounds legit." Percy said, completely popping out of nowhere to join the conversation. Suddenly, Annabeth popped up too. She took one look at Thalia, and burned with mad jealousy.

"PERCY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TALKING TO THIS COMPLETE AND UTTER $(**! YOU BELONG WITH ME! REMEMBER?"

Percy sighed, it's always a fight with Annabeth. "SHE'S MY COUSIN. CHILL. STOP GETTING ALL UP IN MY GRILL ALL THE TIME!" (_A/N: I've decided to have Percy and Nico think that Thalia is their cousins, then have them find out she isn't later for drama or something. Idk. It's the best possible solution, considering I keep switching throughout the story from Thalia being their cousin, to Thalia not being their cousin. You know? I JUST LOVE THALICO SO MUCHHHH!) _

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE's YOU COUSIN! YOU'RE STILL GIVING HER LOVEY EYE!"

"Guys." Thalia said. "Chill. Go take your scream-fest outside. Me and Nic have a band to plan."

Then everything worked out Perfectly. Somehow or another Thalico became a couple, Percabeth worked out OK in the end, and all the other characters in the series were completely dropped, forgotten about, or made small slight cameo appearances throughout the entire thing in "smart" ways. Whatever that means. The Big Three Band. (A name they got, _how?_ considering in this story there are no gods.) reached Numero Two on iTunes, and Percy has a weird thing for BBQ considering every other word coming out of his mouth involves "GETTING ALL UP IN MY GRILL."

_A/N: How'd you guys like it? It's some of my best work. REVIEWWWWW._

**_How it Should have Happened:_**

"Uh… Hi Thalia." Nico said, approaching her _at camp_, while she was there visiting from the Hunters. "I was thinking we should… I don't know, form a band or something?"

Thalia started literally rolling on the floor laughing. "Yeah, that would work out. Me and all my musical ability. And have you ever HEARD Percy sing? Uhh. No."

**_the end?_**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys! Glad I'm still getting so much support—even after my super long absence! Mannnn the review count is building, and I want you guys to know that I do read and love and appreciate every single review I get, and if I don't get a chance to reply, it's only because I do everything on my mobile, and that makes everything a lot harder. I do love them though! So yeah. Thanks a lot for them :') And next chapter I'm considering doing a girl!Percy. Thoughts? **

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	17. Chapter 17: Daughter of Poseidon

**A/N: Howdy! What's everyone been up to? I'll tell you what I've been up to… MARK OF FREAKING ATHENA CAME OUT ASDFGHJKL! And if you haven't read it you're dead to me. That, plus a few other things… you know… Like, school, and no wifi, and moving into a new place, and Hamlet, and reading The Iliad. Average excuses. Enjoy this one?**

* * *

_Daughter of Poseidon _

_summary: in this story percy is a girl, and her name is Pricilla, and this is her story. Pico de gallo. (That means PercyxNico. Get it? pico?)_

So once there was a girl named Pricilla, who lived in a camp full of demigods. She was so pretty, and had long black hair and green eyes. All the other girls were jealous of her because she was _so_ attractive, and I know this is crazy, but I'm a_ctually_ honestly making the main character of the Canon story a Mary-Sue. Great, right? So anyways, she was pretty, and this other girl Annabeth was super jealous of her. "EW! STOP BEING SO DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON! YOU SUCK!"

Pricilla gasped.

"I SUCK? NO! YOU SUCK! YOU'RE A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA! YOU'RE LIKE… SMART AND STUFF."

"OH YEAH. SMART. GREAT INSULT."

"WELL AT LEAST I NEVER USED THE INSULT SEAWEED BRAIN."

"I'VE NEVER USED IT EITHER IN THIS STORY. SO THERE."

"Why are we even fighting anyways?" Pricilla asked, being the first one to make peace. "I sort of like you."

"I like you too!"

"But as friends, because… you know… we're both girls and stuff."

"Of course."

And after that, Annabeth and Pricilla were best friends. They did each others nails, and had sleepovers, and stuff… Ha. NOT. They actually fought with swords and acted epic. One day Pricilla met Nico though, and they automatically fell in love. Nico was the punk skater boy type. Because even though he's not really portrayed as that in the books, I think it would make a nice contrast for girl!Percy, because I'm thirteen and have no brain.

So anyways, once they met they automatically fell in love. Nico was a mysterious son of Hades, and on their first date they just sat there, staring into each others eyes. Nico was first to break the silence.

"I love your long flowing locks of shining black hair, that glisten in the moonlight like the fur of my cat Fluffy after she's just taken a shower."

"I think your dark eyes, oh so full of mystery, make my heart go a pitter-patter." With that, Pricilla flipped her long flowing locks over her shoulder. Nico leaned in for a kiss, closed his eyes, and—

* * *

**A/N: Holyyyy cow. That was getting to weird for me to write. Whoever thought of doing this story first: You unleashed your imagination a little to far. Blech! Just… do with that scene what you will…. And as a little extra bonus, for my lack of writing, here is my reaction to the end of MoA. (***SPOILER ALERT FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T READ MoA!*****) **

* * *

_Me:_ HOLY WHAT HOLY WHAT HOLY OMGSH ASDFGHJKL I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU RICK RIORDAN HOW COULD YOU I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL MY TRUE LOVE PERCABETH PERCABETH PERCABETH SO CUTE SO TERRIBLE TARTARUS I SWEAR IF YOU KILL THE TITLE CHARACTER OF THE SERIES… WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS? THIS ISN'T HAMLET FOR PETES SAKE! THIS IS NOT ROBIN HOOD. THIS IS NOT KING ARTHUR. THIS IS NOT HARRY POTTER. YOU CANNOT KILL THE TITLE CHARACTER MY OTP MY OTP NOOOOO! I HATE YOU RICK RIORDANNNNNN!

_RR: _MUAHAHAHA!

_Me: _Calm down Awesomegirl, calm down. Only twelve more months until House of Hades. You can survive this one, you can make it—NO I CANT I NEED TO STOP LYING TO MYSELF IM SO UPSET IM THROWING GRAMMAR TO THE WIND!

**_-Awesomegirl13 _**


	18. Chapter 18: Percy Becomes a God

**A/N: Back again! Sorry there wasn't a "How it should have happened" for the last one. Because it never should have happened. Just don't do it, unless you have a valid reason for where the actual Canon IC Percy is transformed somehow, and he stays in character the entire time. And as for my reaction at the end of the book, that was just my reaction when I read the last few lines. **SPOILER** I don't think that _Percabeth _is over, my initial reaction was just _"Oh god, they're both dead."****_ END SPOILER. Oh, and I also have a Sesame Street crack!fic I wrote for English Class. It's now up. Oh, and**ANOTHER SPOILER**I do have to say I was interested by the fact that my first immediate reaction of the Percabeth kiss in the first chapter, was "oh my gosh it's my cliché catastrophe story." Good times, good times. ***END SPOILER** **

**Too much to say when talking about MoA. (RHYMES! WOO!)**

* * *

_What If Percy Chose To Be A God Instead Of Staying With Annabeth?_

_summary: what if percy chose to be a god instead of staying with annabeth? flams are used with marshmelows. _

_a.n. I hope you like this story, I finally got a title instead of it being called untitled so you can stop with the flames. flames will be used for marshmelows yahm. I worked really hard on thinking up a title to match this completely unclinched story so plz plz enhoy it. _

"Percy!" My dad said, after I saved the world from eval and cronos and badness with my super hot body and cool hair. "We all love you up here, so come be a god with us!" he was offering me godship! that was pretty cool.

"I don't know dad, I'm not really that sure. I still have friends to think—HAHA NOT. Of course I'll be a god with you dad! I love you!"

"I love you too! In a father son way of course."

"Yeah. I love Annabeth too, but Imma be a god now. Can she be a goddess with me?" Sudenly a voice came out of nowhere.

"No!" It boomed like thunder, Zeus. "Only the chosen one can be a goddess!" I giggled. Out of character giggle, because, you know, I'm a man and men don't giggle. Right? Anyway, I giggled and said "Silly Zeus! I won't be a goddess ill be a god because goddesses are too girly."

Then they made me a god. And it was… wait for it… AWESOME. All of a sudden, I was eternal. So I wasn't just regular awesome, I was immortaly aewosme. Meaning not mortally awesome. But what was I the god of? I couldn't be the god of the ocean, because, like, my dad had that one. the author of this story cant relly think up any talents for me because she's kind of stupid so she just make me the GOD OF AWESOME.

One day Apollo came to me all like, "Dude. I was the god of awesome. who do you think you are?" And I was like "I think I'm like the god of awesome."

I missed Annabeth a bit at first, but once I became I god I couldn't stop being a god. I figured I could hang out with her and stuff, but being a god of awesome was hard work, and once I became a god I realized that I could have anyone I wanted, so Annabeth wasn;t the great a catch anymore. I'm just a butt-faced. But one day I saw Athena, and I realized I missed Annabeth so much, but I oculdn't have Annabeth, but Athena was a goddess so I would just date her instead.

"Hey baby." I said. Athena stared at me a bit, before yelling, "HEY AREN"T YOU MY DAUGHTERS EX BOYFRIEND?"

"YEAH BUT SOON IMMA BE URS TOO"

"OKAY."

and annabeth was all like "PERCYYYYY YOUR YELLING AT SOMEONE ELSE NOW? YOURE WITH ME MOMMA I HATE YOUU."

a/n; wasm't that a happy ending? aww Percy found love with Athena and Percena it's so cutttteeee I ship it so hard. I will go down with this ship. Like, shipity ship Shipley donutes. (siry nother inside joke with frienz.)

**_the end?_**

**_HOW IT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED:_**

"Annabeth!" I said, running to catch up with her. She was stomping off, but when she heard my voice, she turned around. She looked at me, anger in her _grey _(not blue, not green, not brown, but _grey_) eyes. "Annabeth!" I repeated, softer. I watched her face as she shielded her anger from me, masking it over with a resigned expression.

"It's okay Percy. They told me what the gods offered you. I didn't expect you to say no, it's… it's really great Percy. We did it. We saved the world… You deserve it."

"I said no."

"I mean, I never actually expected you to stay here with me and the others at camp. What we have… it's beautiful, but not permanent. I respect your decision, I really do."

"Annabeth, I said no."

"If you believe that—Wait, What? You said no? Percy! How could you?"

"How could I what?" I asked, confused. This definitely wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"How could you reject that? And for me?"

I smiled. A real smile, a meaningful smile, one that hid everything that needed to be said. "I couldn't leave you for anything. It was simple, they offered to make me a god, but not to make you a goddess, so I rejected it. I love you Annabeth. I would follow you anywhere, even to Tartarus. I love you."

She smiled. A real smile, a meaningful smile, and I knew she felt the same way. "I love you too." She said in a whisper, so low that I could barely here it. Then,

We kissed.

"And I swear I would never think of leaving you for your mom."

"What?"

And just like that, the moment was ruined.

* * *

**A/N: Heh. Thanks for being awesome fans guys :) I really can't say enough how much I love you. You might get annoyed with me saying it, but I just don't care anymore. TEAM AWESOME FOR THE WIN! **

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	19. Chapter 19: SYOC

**A/N: ¡Hola Amigos! ¿Cómo estas? ****Hey guys! How are you all doing? Good? Great! Because I'm here with another chapter! *Cheers from imaginary audience.* AND HOLY MUSICAL B MAN! 302 reviews as of right now? Hoooollllyyyyy cow pooop. I nevereverever thought I would get THAT many reviews from this story. As I may have mentioned before, I thought this would be highly unpopular, and the story spouted out of rage anyways. SO BOTTOM LINE IS I LOVE YOU ALL. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, in fact, I don't even own the clichés used to make this story. (Thank gods.)**

* * *

_SYOC_

_Summarry: Submit your own character. You know the drill. Form inside. There will be awesome life changing quest involved! _

A/N: Hi. I have this new SYOC, I've already done five of these, (as you can see by going through my profile) and they all have somewhat the same plot, but WITH YOUR CHARACTERS! Isn't that fun? This story is complete crud for the most part. The spelling and grammar is less than decent, but the cliché and mary-sueness of it makes it horrible. Hope you like it! xoxoxo.

Form:

_Name: _Melisa Sue Smith.

_Parent: _Aphrodiote

_Style: _She's really goth and wheres fishnet tights and is always listening to heavy metal with headphones. She wheres ripped skinny jeans too. If you want more clothing ideas just look up Ebony Dark'ness from My Immortal. She wheres a lot of the same cloths as my character.

_Family: _She is an orphan because her parents died in a burning building a long time ago and she hates everything because everyone she loves died.

_Relationship?: _She's originally scared to love anyone, but eventually falls for Nico. He doesn't like her back though, because him and Thalia are together.

_Weapon: _She has a lipstick tube that turns into a really sharp knife that she likes to stab people with.

_Other: _She hates her mom because she doesn't like girlyness and stuff, and the other Aphrodite campers hate her because she's goth and weird.

Story: (Using Your Characters!) 

Melisa Sue was chilling in her cabin, while all her siblings stared at her hating her and things and stuff. Then Nico came in, wind sweeping behind him. "Hey Baby." Nico said.

"Oh Nico! You mean you finally realized I was the one?" Melisa said.

"No. I meant the girl behind you." Nico said.

"Oh… Oh Nico! When will you ever notice me?" Melisa asked.

"I'm noticing you right now." Nico said.

"But you're goth! And I'm goth! Lets be goth together!" Melisa said.

"But I know a girl even gothier than you." Nico said.

"WHO?" Melisa asked.

"Me." Just then, Thalia Grace stepped out from behind Melisa's bunk. "HOLY AMBROSIA. What were you doing back there?" Melisa said.

"Stealing from you. Like a bamf." Thalia said. "NOOO!" Melisa cried, running out of her cabin, and meeting another camper outside.

"Hey baby." He said, and Melisa turned and looked all around her. No one was there. "You mean me?" She asked. "No, I mean the girl behind you." Melisa started crying.

"Um, uh," The boy stuttered, "It was a joke… sarcasm… I'm goth." Melisa brightened up, before telling him all about how she was goth too because of her sad tragic past in the orphanage. He cried with her for a bit, before telling her his story about how he was left to rot in the sewers because his drunk mom left him there and he is a son of Apollo. And a really good singer. He sings like Justin Bieber. They skip off into the woods together, not noticing the authors sudden change in tenses, and an Oracle comes and tells them about a quest. She rhymes about some stuff, but isn't going to post it in the story because the author is really bad at rhyming and doesn't want to show her incompetence. *BIG WORD ALERT.* The boys name is Achilles, and they were sent on a quest. A magical quest. A demigod quest. What was the quest for? THE GOLDEN APPLE THAT CAUSED THE TROJAN WAR! Because apparently some crazy stuff happened where the goddesses started fighting about it again, because history repeats itself yadayada and now they need to find and destroy it before it causes another war. Or something like that.

"GREAT PLAN STAN" And then they run off to begin their quest. Once safely outside of camp that night, however, Achilles leans into Melisa and kisses her. *ROMANTIC TENSIONNN!* "I like you alot." he whispered.

_I like you alot_

_I like you alot _

_alot _

_alot _

_alot. _

"ALOT ISN"T A WORD! I FAOILED EVERYTHING TO DO WITH GRAMMAR BUT I KNOW THAT!" A random reader screamed, jumping out of the bushes. "ALOT IS TWO WORDS. TWO WORDS. A. Lot. A lot. HOW HARD IS THAT?" The demigods screamed and ran for their lives. With angry grammar Nazis, and crazy fangirls on the loose, it was going to be a loooong quest.

_the end?_

**How it should have happened: **

NOTICE: This story has been removed because it violated the guideline detailed on the upload page. Main reason for removal: "Non-story: lists, notes, polls, announcement, and etc." and "Not allowed: interactive, chat/script, real person, mst, and etc." 

Fanfiction. Net has a set of guidelines for the uploading of stories and chapters. 

Story ID: 8134479

* * *

**A/N: Yep. True story, SYOC's aren't even allows. And just so you know, I spent about an hour digging through old emails trying to find all the ones Fanfiction Admins have sent me about deleting my stories. The above is legit info from the Admins themselves. xP I just couldn't figure out how to make a _good_ SYOC. **

**So anyways, these chapters actually take me a lot longer to write than normal stories. Go figure. Off to finish homework! Love you all!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	20. Chapter 20: Perlia

**A/N: Hey! I'm out of school for Christmas break, and since most of y'all are taking finals, I figured it would be a crime against everything not to update. S'not like I have anything better to do :)… haha… snot…. **

**Sorry. Mature, got it.**

* * *

_Perlia_

_Athurs Not: plz read and review sux at writing summaries but PercyandThalia fall and love and I love this shipping THALICO SUCKS AND SO DOES CORRECT GRAMMER. (grammer. grammer. grammer? cringe cringe cringe GRAMMAR.) _

"Oh Percy! I don't know if you realize this, but I love you."

"But… Annabeth. I'm dating Annabeth, Thalia, and you're with Nico!"

"I don't know if me and Nico will work out anymore."

"But Thalia! We're cousins!"

"I know!"

"And we have nothing in common!"

"I know that, but you can't stop true love!"

Thalia had come to Percy's cabin in the middle of the night, to convince him they should be together. "There's an entire shipping built around us!" She said. "It's called Perlia!" She said. "Some people actually like it!" She said. (Even trees can lie too sometimes. They aren't all giving, some are quite selfish trees.) Percy however, still wasn't convinced.

"If you're worried about Annabeth," Thalia said, "You shouldn't be. You've already left her for her mom, Nico, Artemis, about a trillion mary-sues, and even Grover if you wanna believe some stories." See, it was surprisingly uncharacteristic for Thalia to convince Percy to break Annabeth's heart, considering Thalia loves Annaboo like a sister. Percy still looked unconvinced.

"And if you're worried about the part where I'm a hunter of Artemis, and can't break my pledge, that's fine too. I already broke it to be with Nico, so if I leave him for you no biggie. Me and Nico are bad together anyways. Either way it's super uncanon."

Suddenly, Annabeth herself burst out through some bushes and lunged at Percy. He ducked out of the way. "YOU TOLD ME FOREVER!" She yelled, anger dripping through her voice. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD GO TO THE DEPTHS OF TARTARUS FOR ME! YOU PROMISED! I WAS YOUR FRIEND. I WAS YOUR FRIEND AND I TRUSTED YOU."

"BRO. ANNABETH. ARE YOU GONNA MAKE THIS A THING, NOW?"

"YES!"

"I WASN'T _EVEN_ GONNA LEAVE YOU! BUT NOW THAT YOU'RE GETTING ALL CLINGY I JUST MIGHT. HOW YOU LIKE THAT?" They started getting into a pretty intense catfight, before Thalia broke it up. "Shh!" She shushed. "You might wake up the rest of the camp!"

They both glared. Annabeth looked at Thalia, murder in her eyes, before muttering something along the lines of "I hate you." Percy stepped defensively in front of Thalia. "Thalia. I'll go wherever you lead me. Even though we're a match made in Hades and sometimes I'm sort of jealous of you." Then they galloped off into the sunset, leaving Annabeth and Nico (who never actually made an appearance in this story) crying in the dust.

**_How it should have happened:_**

"And then," Thalia said, "I left Nico, and he left Annabeth, and we ran away together." She could barely stop laughing enough to finish her story.

"Thalia!" Percy shouted, walking over to her. "You're back!" Thalia grinned. She had arrived back to camp to visit that morning, and had just launched into a story about a crazy dream she had.

"Wait…" Annabeth asked, "So you and Nico?"

"NO!" Thalia yelled. "In my opinion, that was one of the craziest parts of the dream! I mean, no offense, but that's kind of weird. He's a bit of a creep, and we're really related. Along with Percy. It's just… no."

"I think, how you were describing it, my favorite part was Percy asking if you wanted to, 'Make this a thing,' because that's totally just… not Percy."

"I would never date you, no offense Thalia."

"No, it's fine! I'd be creeped out if you wanted to date me. I'm fine with the whole no boys thing. Boys kind of really suck. Sorry, not sorry,"

"Hey!"

"Ha."

"This is awkward."

"Want to go get some Pizza?"

"Yeah. Sure. Uh, okay."

"And Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I'd never leave you, right?"

"Yeah… I know."

"Haha. Bad grammar."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

* * *

**A/N: Not my best, but I actually hate that ship more than Thalico. It's unnatural. Just… no. **

**Leave a review, and I love you all!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	21. Chapter 21: The Plotless Fic and Note

**A/N: Hey guys. So this isn't my best work, I definitely know that… but… well… I needed to tell you guys something important, and they don't allow Authors Note chapters, so….. Message at the bottom.**

* * *

_The Plotless Fic_

_authers not: hey I don't have a summary read anyways _

Hey Percy! Annabeth Called, Running To Catch Up With Him. He Stopped, And Smiled At Her. Then They Both Kept Walking.

Later They Went Down To The Lake With Their New Best Friend Sally Who Was New And A Daughter Of Artemis And Stuff But Not A Hunter Because Boys. So Yeah, They Hung Out. Then They All Went For Icecream.

So Percy, You Are Pretty Great. Annabeth Said Again, And He Said I Know And They All Were Happy Forever And This Was Just A Five Chapter Story In Which Absolutely Nothing Happened Except People Being Cliché And Stupid.

the end. (TO BE CONTINUED GUYZEZ? REVIEW)

* * *

**_No "How It Should Have Happened."_**

**A/N: So basically, let me explain. As you've noticed I haven't been updating anything for awhile. I realize you guys are sort of sick of me waiting, so I've decided to just get it over with and say goodbye. **

**You guys have been an amazing part of my life… you really have. I've been able to come to you guys when I've had hard times, and just write away my troubles, and you all have left me really sweet words to make me feel like I was worth something. I won't forget that. BUT…. well… _I'm Leaving._**

**I think it's time for me to move on, and work on some of my original works to get published. Since I had to choose between my original work, and you guys, I think it's more important for my future if I move on.**

**I hope you all understand. Thanks so much. **


	22. Chapter 22: The Plotless Fic pt 2

**A/N: Thinking about it more, I couldn't leave my last chapter without a "How It Should Have Happened," so I wrote one here for you guys one last time. **

**Because I'm just an awesome girl.**

* * *

_How It Should Have Happened:_

"Percy! Wait up!" Yelled Annabeth, as she ran to catch up with her boyfriend. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before they both began to walk towards the pier, their usual spot.

As they sat on the pier, they began to talk. Annabeth told Percy all about a book she was reading, and he pretended to listen. Honestly? He just loved hearing her voice… he didn't quite understand most of the rest of it. "I just hate it when stories have no plot, you know?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely."

"Like, I read a story the other day and… well… nothing happened. That's not a story, you know?"

"Oh yeah."

"Then the most heartbreaking thing happened."

Percy started to listen, saying "What?"

"Well," Annabeth started, voice growing lower. "Yesterday, my favorite author ever, like, in the history of the world, wrote a story."

"But that's good, right?"

"Not right. The story sucked, then… at the end of it… she said she was giving up writing. And that we weren't going to be getting any more stories from her."

Percy began to laugh. Really, really laugh.

"What's so funny?" Annabeth snapped angrily. "This is serious! She was the most amazing thing ever!"

"You really don't get it, do you?... Annabeth… Yesterday was April Fools day."

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me… don't hate me… don't hate me… If you'd read carefully, I told you it was to be continued!  
**

**I worked hard on it! The joke took some serious set-up. As in, not writing for a month then being a very convincing liar. You guys are all too nice though! I didn't expect you guys to be that supportive. *wipes away tear.* **

**So you aren't mad, right? That it was all in April Fools joke? **

**Props to kim3375, The First Maraudette, , and Lost Daughter of Poseidon for figuring it out! **

**You can expect much more to come, but no promises on how soon. **

**Speaking of, if you have anything you want to see, PM me. **


End file.
